


The Wallet AU

by alianovnaromanova



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, im shit at this, this is like really bad and im a shit writer and im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovnaromanova/pseuds/alianovnaromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by that Tumblr AU prompt: "Youre a random stranger and you came up to me, kissed me, and stole my wallet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wallet AU

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic. its unbetaed and all mistakes are mine.

It had all happened so fast. First Peter was standing in the line at Starbucks,(he hated coffee but he was a 19-year-old who tried to keep up an education and a secret life of crime fighting, so how else was he to avoid falling asleep in the middle of class?)when he got a tap on the shoulder and a pair of lips met his. Soft, warm, very skilled lips (can lips be skilled? Or is it the person who the lips belonged to? Whatever, it didn't matter.) all he cared about that this guy was a really good kisser.  
And then it was over. Peter was really disappointed seeing as the guy was a really good kisser (Peter would have been happy to continue that kiss for a little longer). Also the guy stole his wallet and phone. So he was stuck two miles from his next class which was in 5 minutes and he had no money and no phone. So Peter did what most people would do in his situation; walked home, ate an entire bag of Doritos and then went to sleep, mainly because he really needed it.  
The next day peter got a package containing his phone, wallet and a note titled "pretty boy"

Hey-  
Sorry i stole your wallet. I needed to get a cab so i could follow somebody and i had no money. There are two hundreds in there to make up for the whole theft thing. Also my number because you're a really good kisser and you should call me. :)  
-Johnny  
P.S. I know that you're spider man. Don't worry, I won't say anything.

Peter smiled, grabbed his phone, and began typing out a text.


End file.
